1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally toward hydraulic systems, such as vehicular and non-vehicular brake systems. In particular, the present invention is directed toward a hydraulic system in which above-atmospheric pressure is applied to the working fluid of the hydraulic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of hydraulic systems, such as braking systems for vehicular and non-vehicular applications, exist. Such systems may include features to reduce required operator input forces, such as power boosters, and to enhance performance, such as anti-lock systems. However, a need exists for continued improvement of existing brake systems, including for applications in which excessive heat is generated and transferred to the working hydraulic fluid of the brake system.